


It Doesn't Matter

by Edgy_Moony



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Apathy, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Spencer Reid, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Moony/pseuds/Edgy_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt numb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I know:(   
> I hope you like it but please beware of the tags, please and thank you!

He felt numb.

Everything was blocked out, his giant brain was pushing all the emotions away. 

He was aware of his name being called but he didn't answer. He couldn't get his mouth to work. He couldn't get anything to work. It didn't matter anymore. 

“Reid,hey, Reid. What happened, what's wrong?”

The phone slipped from his hand but he didn't hear a crash.   
He heard Morgan's deep voice talking, asking, questioning the people at the hospital as if that would change the facts, as if that would change THIS fact.

She was dead, his mother was actually…  
The sob came from his throat, a guttural sound.   
He heard Hotch ask Derek what had happened. 

“It doesn't matter.” The sentence fell from numb lips, surprising everyone, especially Spencer himself. 

She was dead,and nothing mattered. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I might add onto it later. Kudos and comments are <3, peace out darlings!


End file.
